A Little Kit On Terra
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Rocket's young daughter living and growing up on Terra leading to antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something, that Malcius-Fireheart and I were talking about, because I was telling him about Kade my young female OC so decided to write a series of stories about her being on Terra and having antics.**

 **In the first one, Kade is playing in an escape pod on the Milano, and it is sent to Terra by mistake but she finds it awesome, not scary like an adventure, finding an apartment to live in.**

* * *

"Yeah, this makes an awesome hideout, to play in, since mom and dad are busy, along with my uncles." a young voice said.

It belonged to Kade, who was the daughter of Mira and Rocket, but now six and a half and along with being adventurous, the female raccoon kit was also chubby but she didn't care, along with her folks and uncles who right now were on an adventure, which being a kit, Kade couldn't go with them.

Little did she know, but what she was playing in was an escape pod, but to her young mind, it was her own ship and after accidentally pressing buttons, the pid began to activate!

"Alright, blast off, wait until they see, what I can do!" Kade said as it left the Milano which she was unaware of, thinking it was still a game plus the pod was heading towards Terra, where Starlord had came from and entering the planet's atmosphere pretty fast into New York City!

"That was so cool, but how did I get here, to where Starlord used to live?" Kade said after stepping out of the pod, plus it was raining making her curious, because she'd never felt this stuff before, thinking it was fun, but right now her chubby belly was hungry.

"Yeah travelling does make you hungry, so let's go get something to eat!" she said going off on her own, plus had money she'd found in the pod, remembering what uncle Peyer had taught her about Terrans, compared to her dad, putting on a jean jacket so she could walk into a store to get some food or a drink, but excited seeing a 7-11, because that place had slurpies.

She entered the store, going to where the slurpie machines were, making one but putting a lot of straws in it like before, when Starlord had let her try one so was pretty happy after paying for it, and drinking, making her and her big belly happy.

She then saw a flyer for a vacant apartment, since she needed somewhere to stay, going there liking the place despite using the fire escape to get into it, so was a bit sleepy seeing a couch.

"This place isn't as bad as dad says, plus I can just stay here." Kade said lying down on the couch, lying on her side, yawning drifting off into sleep.

Later when waking up, it was pretty late and she was hungry, so was going to find something to eat, but ordering pizza hoping the Terrans wouldn't find delivering pizza to somebody like her weird, plus knew her parents were probably wondering where she was, but they said she could handle herself and she was, plus deciding to live here, plus she could have fun here.

She then heard the doorbell ring, putting on her jean jacket, getting money out of her backpack, but paying for the pizza and soda making her grin because she had figured out how to wire the TV that was here, thanks to what her dad had taught her about technology watching some comedy show.


	2. Making A Terran Friend

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people like Malcius-Fireheart enjoy.**

 **In this one, Kade makes a human friend in Dana, who actually moves into the apartment, that Kade was sleeping in but Dana decides to take her in, so things should be intresting, plus Kade tells her about herself, which impresses Dana.**

* * *

Around three in the morning, Kade was feeling sleepy after running riot through the apartment hallways from a big sugar rush so was on the couch, hoping her folks and uncles were alright, because she'd sent a message using her bracelet that was on her chubby left wrist drifting off into sleep, unawsre she was going to get a room mate who had already seen her, when she'd rocketed through the hallways.

The door opened, as a dark blue haired woman wearing a hooded top with denim trousers entered,grinning seeing Kade on the couch, knowing she was cool with having a room mate, knowing there was something cool about the female kit finding her cute with her chubbiness.

"I should leave her be, and wonder wow she even got in here, or if anybody knew she is here?" she asked herself unpacking her stuff hoping to talk later.

"Hey, somebody moved into my house, not cool!" Kade said, waking up the next day, rubbing sleep from her eyes, seeing a dark blue haired girl who was curious, that she could talk.

"Hey there, I'm Dana, but what about you?" she asked Kade, seeing the chubby female kit was shy.

"K-Kade Raccoon, from outer space, Ms Dana, but is it okay, if I stay, or do you want me to leave?" Kade said.

"That is so cool, you're from space, of course you can stay as it will be fun." Dana said making pancakes making Kade hungry, making her giggle guessing the chubby female kit liked human food.

"Yeah, my Terran uncle, Peter Quill let me try some of this planet's food." Kade replied making Dana chuckle, at how cute she was wondering what planet she had came from, listening to her explain impressed, plus she could teach her how to fit into things on this planet guessing Kade liked sweet things.

"You could say that, Dana, but it's cool." Kade replied to her, eating a lot of pancakes plus Dana noticed that Kade had long messy hair and fur that was pretty soft looking, so wanted to brush it for her, making the female kit unsure, because her mom used to do it but wanted to fit in, m so was letting Dana do it.

The blue haired human girl was giving her a bath, which Kade was liking, especially the bubbles making Dana giggle, plus washing Kade's long hair, making it very clean along with her fur and after she got out of the tub,Dana was drying her off, but brushing her hair and drying it, but tying it up making Kade giggle.

"Thanks Dana, as I have never let anybody do it, besides my mom." Kade said.

"Just think of me, as a big sister, alright?" Dana said to her seeing Kade nod.

She was liking this, but just hanging out on the couch watching TV, while Dana was getting ready to go somewhere, as she worked at Starbucks, so was leaving the female raccoon kit, to her own devices, so was putting on her green Starbucks apron, leaving her be plus Kade wanted to explore the city, sneaking out using the fire escape, going to have fun, taking photos using her bracelet camera.

"Mmm, bagels are good, especially with Nutella in them!" Kade said with her mouth full, back in her and Dana's apartment later, making Dana grin at this because that was cute.

"Whoa, swallow, as I don't understand what you're saying, Kade." Dana said to her, seeing the female raccoon kit swallow but telling her about her day, making the dark blue haired Terran girl giggle at this because it was cute stunned, hearing who Kade's dad was excited by this, making Kade grin.


	3. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people are enjoying, plus Kade is very adorable.**

 **In this one, Kade isn't feeling good, getting a cold which Dana is worried by, and takes care of her plus Kade gets a care package from her folks which is pretty cool.**

* * *

The next morning, Kade was still asleep as she'd been up late last night, plus she had sent a long letter to her parents, instead of using her bracelet because Dana had taught her, to write hoping they and her uncle's would enjoy reading it, plus had been eating her beloved chocolate pudding like when Starlord had fed it to her as a baby, when he watched her when her parents went on date nights, and right now, the smell of food made her stir.

 _I wonder, if Dana is up yet or if she just got up, but what time is it?_

."Hey there sleepyhead, it's nearly noon, but I think you got some mail." Dana told her, making the female kit curious, seeing a package that was orange and blue, the colours of the Milano seeing words on the box that she could not make out, as she could not read yet.

"It says your name, and Terra, guessing they mean Earth." Dana told her hearing her yawn, guessing she needed more sleep making breakfast and hot milk, since that made anybody sleepy, so it would make Kade sleepy knowing raccoons were nocturnal even if they came from space.

"Thanks Dana, as I feel exhausted, as I was doing stuff." Kade told her sneezing.

That made Dana a little concerned, guessing that she was coming down with something, hearing Anotjer one which was kind of cute making her worry, letting her eat up because maybe she just needed sleep, or that it was just sniffles but she had to go to work soon, so would check on her later, seeing Kade on the couch out like a light but cuddling something, which was a stuffed animal.

"Just rest up, as you need it, you know?" Dana said leaving the apartment.

She also had put that package on the couch, as opening it might make Kade feel better later, locking the door just in case going to her shift but still had Kade on her mind while working, buying a couple of chocolate chip cookies, knowing Kade loved chocolate

That afternoon, Kade began to stir, not feeling so good as her nose was stuffed up, her throat was beginning to hurt and was also feeling warm hoping that maybe, Dana would know how to help opening the package her foljs had sent her, seeing a locket, but other things like packets of chocolate pudding, cans of soda making her feverishly grin, while cuddling her stuffed raccoon, Rockie.

"I should write them later, when I feel up to it, but guess uncle Peter sent the pudding packs, as I love chocolate pudding." Kade said feeling sleepy going back to sleep with the locket around her furry neck and when Dana got back, she knew that Kade had a cold plus a fever had started, putting a cold cloth on her head, to bring it down knowing she just needed rest.

"I see she opened the care package, her parents sent her, which was probably helping." Dana told herself.

She saw a letter from Kade's parents reading it, grinning as some of the things in it were funny, giggling softly seeing Kade begin to stir, feeling terrible from the cold, so Dana was explaining about it and that she would help her feel better.


	4. Making A Friend Her Age

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people are enjoying them, as I like where they are going.**

 **In this one, Kade helps a hung over Dana like how she helps her dad, when he is like that, plus Dana helps her make friends even though she is unsure about that, because she thinks that Terran kids will not like her.**

* * *

A few days later, Kade was starting to feel better, as the alarm clock on her bracelet wo and ke her from dreaming, hoping that had not woken Dana because the Terran girl had been out late with friends, so guessed it was like when her dad went to Knowhere and came back to the Milano drunk, but the next morning he would sleep a lot, going to see if Dana was alright.

 _Yep, just like daddy, when he has too much fun, but I know how to help her, like when dad is like this plus maybe food will help her feel better._

The chubby female kit was in the kitchen area of the apartment, making pancakes, but making chocolate chip ones, because Dana had shown her how to, plus using the maple syrup to draw designs like the Novacore symbol among other things, since Dana liked when she to,d her about that stuff.

She was seeing Dana enter dressed, but surprised that Kade had made her pancakes, since she was supposed to be looking out for her, being six and a half.

"We're roommates, but also friends, and friends look out for each other, plus I do this for my dad, when he gets partied out like you did." Kade said in her innocent way of speaking but what she just said made Dana curious, along with what Kade had drawn on the pancakes, hearing Kade describe with chocolate syrup on her lip.

"My mom is also chubby, as girls of our species, some of them are born that way, but it means I can eat what I want and not get sick, plus my mom out ate guys in an eating contest on Zandar, which was awesome." Kade told her making Dana grin.

"That's cool, but how did you know, I was hung over?" Dana asked.

"My dad gets like that, so I know how to help." Kade said, drinking apple juice impressing the dark blue haired girl, knowing this was a good thing, wanting to help Kade make some Yerran friends her own age, so she could have some fun seeing the female raccoon kit unsure of this., seeing

"It won't work out Dana, they'll be afraid of me and run away." Kade told her.

"Kade you don't know that, as you're funny, kind but very sweet and smart, so a lot of kids would be happy to have you as a friend." Dana assured her, making her relax plus guessed they could try.

They were going to Central Park, making Kade curious, but liking the pkayground, pkayi"My name's ng on the play equipment making Dana grin, plus the female raccoon kit had dressed like a Terran kid seeing a boy her age curious about her, knowing not most kids were furry, or had tails, thinking it was cool.

"My name's Artemis, what about yours?" he asked her.

"K-Kade, and that's Dana, my Terran friend and roommate." the female raccoon kit replied.

"Cool, but let's go play!" Artemis said as they went off, to play making Dana grin, because it was very sweet, but she knew that Kade could do it, hoping this was a good thing and after a while we're going home because Dana was going out with her friends again, and we're ordering takeout for dinner, plus she needed to give Kade a bath as she'd gotten dirty, while playing.

Kade grinned, as she was having fun in the bath, and after drying off, put her in an night Dtess just as takeout was here seeing the female raccoon kit happy, making Dana grin, knowing that Kade was probably going to stay up late waiting for her, so was hoping she would be alright.

After Dana left, Kade was writing Anotjer letter to her parents, telling them about what had been going on sending it to them using her bracelet, watching her shows.


	5. A Late Night Snack

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but it's very cute.**

 **Kade has a late night snack of chocolate pudding to sate her growing belly, plus makes her own Segway scooter so she does not have to walk everywhere and added rocket boosters to it, plus tempted to make Dana chubby a little so Kade and her click a bit more.**

* * *

It was late that night, and Dana wasn't back yet so Kade was hungry, so heating up the microwave to make one big bowl of chocolate pudding plus wanted to add cookies, plus her growing belly was craving it like in the past, not caring because her mom was pretty Chibby, compared to her smirking because she loved sweet things.

"Yeah, it's alright belly, we're gonna eat soon, plus we might be having treats at the fair." Kade told herself.

She had been born big, but Starlord feeding her a lot of pudding as a baby had helped her get big, so being on Terra fitted her, because she saw chubby humans a lot, hearing the microwave ping, meaning the pudding was ready making her excited as it was making her a happy little kit, plus her belly was happily growing some more.

"Hehe, yeah I'm getting cuter, just like mom!" she said, pumping a chubby fist.

She had an natural sweet tooth, which was aiding her natural chubbiness, but she could not wait until she was older, because she would be chubbier but wanted to be a wrestler, since she was good at fighting and around four in the morning, she was sleepy crashing on the couch letting her growing belly digest all that pudding she had eaten.

Dana was guessing that Kade had a late night, but saw she'd had the munchies pretty bad, which was fine with jer, since Kade was naturally chubby knowing she would be more cute by Thanksgiving seeing that the female kit's nightdress was beginning to become a bit snug, guessing that Kade being naturally chubby and clotnes did not mix, which was fine.

"Night honey, plus you're looking adorable." Dana said kissing her furry forehead before "Now going to bed herself.

Later that day, Kade woke up groggily but really hungry, finding pancakes, eating up which made her happy, along with drinking a whole carton of chocolate milk, making her growing body happy, belching and giggling while building her own Segway scooter so she did not have to walk a lot, adding rocket boosters, since she was good with this stuff like her dad giggling.

"Now I can go anywhere, without walking, hehe as my belly does not like that..." she said needing an nap going to the couch zoning out looking forward to things like Halloween and Thanksgiving where she could eat all she wanted, plus get toys on Christmas or Grootmas as her uncle's called it, plus imagining Dana being chubby like her.

Dana grinned returning to the apartment but impressed, seeing the Segway scooter that Kade had made knowing her dad was very good with tools, so Kade had that too, eating cookies but had a plate for Kade when she woke up from her nap.


	6. Helping Dana Out At Work

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but hope people are enjoying.**

 **In this one, Kade meets a male of her species that is her age named Comet and something awesome is beginning, plus she goes with Dana to help her with the all night shift at Starbucks but maybe she might try an iced coffee or coffee which should be intresting knowing her, plus she is flourishing on Terra.**

* * *

Kade was riding her Segway scooter through the streets of New York, but having fun going fast, unawsre a boy of her species was curious about her, plus he was evolved like her, but the same age as her, going after her seeing her getting ice cream, because her growing belly was hungry plus it was a hot day.

"Nice scooter, but what's your name?" she heard a voice say, making her grab a blaster she had made.

"Wow, another kid like me, but sorry about that." she told him making him chuckle plus was listening to her tell him about herself making him impressed, as something was beginning like hanging out and having fun.

Dana was wondering where Kade was, as it was late, seeing Kade enter through the apartment building using the rocket boosters on her Segway but relieved the dark blue haired Terran female who was growing in weight like Kade, making the female raccoon kit happy making herself an Nitella sandwich, telling Dana about her new friend, Comet who was of her species.

"That's awesome, but are you gonna tell your foljs, about him?" Dana asked, seeing her shake her head, at that knowing her dad would freak if he knew, but Dana got it plus had been imagining what her roommate would be like as a teenager grinning.

"What's so funny, Dana?" Kade asked, confused making the dark blue haired girl chuckle.

"Never mind, Kadey, but Comet lives in this building too." she told her making Kade excited making her grin and saw Kade's belly a bit bigger which was cute, poking gently making the six year old raccoon kit giggle hysterically.

Dana was tempted to enrol Kade into school, but it would not be a good idea so was leaving her be, as she had an all night shift at Starbucks plus Kade wanted to help her, which Dana did not mind because it would give the chubby female raccoon kit something to do at night, but they were leaving on Kade's Segway, after activating the rocket boosters flying to Starbuck's plus Kade was wearing a Starbucks apron.

She could smell the scents of coffee being made making her curious, making Dana guess it woukd not hurt to let her try coffee, since she knew that when in space, Kade had been sheltered, so she needed to try new things like McDonald's making her grin, making a milky coffee seeing Kade sip, but gulp because she was loving it, making her talk fast and have a lot of ideas..

"Hehehe, mydadshouldtrytjis." Kade said fast,making Dana giggle knowing Kade loved coffee now, hoping that her foljs woukd not be mad, but it was cute seeing her hopped up giving her more since she needed it, to power through a shift like this knowing it woukd help her metabolism grow seeing her running around like the Flash cleaning tables, impressing Dana.

"Thanks buddy, as my boss is gonna be impressed but you probably like this place, now you like coffee." Dana to,d her sitting at a table since at four in the morning, the place was quiet so it was okay to hang out.

"Oh yeah, but let's not tell my foljs, I like coffee as they might flip, but I like it here, where I can be free and explore." Kade said seeing a customer, serving them, since Dana had shown her how to do things, like make coffee, seeing she'd gotten a tip impressing Dana guessing she could teach her about money.


	7. Hanging Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people like.**

 **In this one, Kade is helping Dana again at Starbucks, but also dreams about her and her friend in a world of candy, but she is very cute.**

* * *

DKade _was impressed, finding herself in a world of candy, making her very excited because being there could help her get chubbier seeing soda fountains, cake pop trees, gingerbread houses among other things plus a castle made out of marshmallows making her excited seeing it was raining chocolate!_

 _"Mmmmm, this place is awesome, and not want to leave!" she said, drinking a lot of Coke that was making her belly happy giggling plus saw ice cream mountains scooping up some in her chubby paws grinning because it was awesome._

 _"Hail Queen Kade, the new ruler, of our land!" a herald with an ice cream cone horn said, seeing chubby aliens and Terrans there including Dana but she giggled seeing Comet be her King feeding her donuts seeing him becoming chubby, like her._

 _"Yeah, let's eat!" Kade said pooping cupcakes which they were enjoying, but loving this world and was having fun using a Segway scooter, making Dana grin._

* * *

Dana saw that Kade was chewing on a doughnut shaped pillow on the couch, wondering what she was dreaming about but was making pancakes for breakfast, seeing the smell was making her begin to stir sitting up grinning.

"I just had the best dream ever, where we were in a world of sweet stuff, but everybody was chubby, plus I was made the ruler!" Kade told her, making the dark blue haired woman chuckle at this, making her coffee seeing her excited, topping it with cream and chocolate, knowing it would help Kade get more cuter along with herself plus Kade was going to work with her again.

"Ohhhh yeah, this is the stuff, thanks!" Kade said eating up, as her belly was loving this plus the coffee was helping her wake up plus had just peed in the bathroom, but looking cute like her mom a little, getting her Segway scooter seeing Dana get on with jer, flying out of there, to work making good time.

"Your boss won't mind, if I'm helping you, right?" Kade asked her, seeing her nod.

"He was impressed, with what we did, so I felt like letting you help more." Dana told her.

She was drinking coffee, which was helping her work like cleaning tables, like a blur making Dana giggle high fiving her, as they were doing good work, and after a while the shift was over.

After getting back, Kade was hanging out with Comet playing video games and eating snacks, having fun, hoping that Dana was okay and having fun with her friends.


	8. A Little Nervous About School

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the stories, but hope people enjoy._**

 ** _In this one, Dana bites the bullet, and decides to enrol zKade in elementary school, but Kade is a bit unsure about this, but Dana will help her out._**

* * *

 _I think it's a good idea, for Kadey to go to school, since she is very smart and needs it, but I haven't told Kade's dad yet, he is still getting used to her living on Terra._

"I get that Mira, plus I promised him, I would look out for Kade, plus she is very smart yet sweet." Dana said to Mira on Skype after Kade had fallen asleep.

 _Tnat's true, and you are, from what Kade tells us, in the letters she sends us, but I should go._

Dana grinned as Mira hung up, checking on Kade who was asleep on the couch, after having a lot of chocolate pudding then flying around the city, on her Segway scooter, deciding to turn the guest room into a room for Kade so this place would feel like home to the growing female kit letting her he, for now.

Later that morning, Kade began to stir, smelling breakfast, making Dana chuckle, because she was telling her about the school, seeing Kade's red eyes widen in anxiety, because she had never been there before, p,us was shy aroubd new Terrans or otjer life forms hugging her stuffed raccoon tight, feeling Dana stroke her back gently.

"Whoa, take a breath, it'll be alright, woukd I really put you in danger?" Dana said.

"No you woukd not, but the other kids will be mean, once they realise, you know?" Kade said looking away making Dana get it, that the female raccoon kit knew that some kids might be mean to her, because she was different.

"It'll be alright, plus you're smart, so just be yourself." Dana told her, seeing Kade calming down but eating, which was helping her relax relieving Dana, because she hated seeing Kade upset, so knew she would do well when she started school in a week so could help her with social things, which Kade like her dad was not good at.

.Kade nodded as she wanted to try and go to schoo,, making Dana get it, but assuring her it would be alright, plus had explained to both the principal and Kade's teacher about her, just in case anything happened seeing her drinking coffee talking fast again, making Dana relieved.

She was happy that Kade was feeling better, plus would help her with the fitting in part, so was letting her be plus she knew Kade's parents would be sure, that she needed to be in school.

Later, Kade was writing to her folks, but eating Oreos, which was helping her get big plus Dana had went out with her friends so it was just her, seeing Comet get in through the window saying he wanted to hang out, so she was letting him stay having fun like they always did, plus Comet thought it awesome she was going to school.

"I guess, but let's not talk about that." Kade said.


	9. Sugar Rush

Kade was riding her Segway scooter to the 7-11 as Dana had given her money, to get a few things they needed plus the chubby female kit had money left over so had quite a mischievous idea to make a Slurpee out of nothing but syrup, since she loved anything with sugar in it, which Comet admired.

 _Yeah, I should do it, plus kids my age do crazy things, so it's cool._

She was doing it, but admired her creation, sticking straws in it and after paying for it was going home to her and Dana's apartment, putting groceries away, so drinking the Slurpee which was pretty thick with the syrup but she didn't care since straws were for Terrans, taking the lid off the cup, gulping some, hiccuping but giggling hysterically.

She was getting jittery from all the sugary goodness, getting onto her Segway scooter taking off like a furry blur, which Dana saw getting back from work, making her worried, because Kade was her responsibility so was going after her, before she got hurt or in danger wondering what gave such a kit that kind of energy boost, remembering she had asked Kade to get groceries.

She saw grocery carts with rocket boosters, guessing Kade had done that, hoping this wild energy boost would wear off, knowing Kade was what they called a sugar junkie, but it was alright knowing the little kit would have one bad sugar hangover later hearing Kade beginning to hyper down whimpering.

"Owwww, what the heck's going on?" Kade whimpered, seeing Dana pick her up gently, and getting onto the Segway sco, that oter igniting the rocket boosters, flying into the apartment Tnrough tne open window making Dana impressed, because Kade had thrown up from that high up.

"Let's figure this out later, but you need to rest." Dana told Kade, putting her on the couch, grabbing an ice pack putting it on the female raccoon kit's head wondering what she had eaten or drank that had given her that much energy, seeing the Slurpee smelling it guessing that was what had did it stunned, that Kade had made one entirely of syrup.

She was throwing it in the trash can, but it was alright because Kade was just a kid, so let her rest while ordering in, and later saw Kade awake but still did not feel good, having a stomach ache running to the bathroom, throwing up making Dana feel bad for her seeing her come back, curling into a chubby furry ball, feeling Dana stroke her back gently.

"I'm surprised but impressed, you made a Slurpee out of syrup, but you can't help being a sugar junkie, which is normal but what is happening to you, is a sugar hangover." Dana told her seeing her on her lap, seeing Kade relaxing making Dana relieved, because she knew that her folks would be surprised by what she did, letting her he.

"She'll be okay, but her parents will get it." Dana said to herself.,

She knew that Kade was starting school in a few days, hoping that she would shake things up, so was helping her out like going to get school stuff, knowing things would be intresting, since Kade was a very quirky kit, just like her parents and knew they would be proud of her for being herself so was letting her sleep off her sugar rush just as the takeout was here.

Later, Kade began to stir feeling terrible, and had a headache not remembering she'd had a massive sugar rush but was hungry, and eating which was helping her out, but chuckled hearing the news but was feeling better, hoping her parents did not know she did that.


	10. An Eventful First Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people like.**

 **In this one, it's Kade's first day of school, and the kit is nervous about this, but Dana helps her out, in confidence because she and Kade's parents know that it is a good idea for her to be in school.**

* * *

It was the night before Kade was due to start school, but the chubb female kit was unsure about this, but she knew that Dana but also her parents wanted what was best for her, so was going to try it, but knew other kids would make fun of her, because she wasn't from Terra, but knew that she was cool hoping Comet would be in her class.

She was hanging out by herself, as Dana was out with her friends for a bit, and would be back in a while so Kade was watching her shows plus eating popcorn she had made, using the microwave, adding things to it.

 _Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad, like Dana said, but Terrans can be mean Like what Dana said, there are nice ones like her but mean ones that were mean to mommy and daddy._

Around nine in the evening, Dana was back but she was making hot cocoa, to help Kade get sleepy for school tomorrow seeing her drink up, feeling sleepy which was good, wrapping a blanket around her kissing her furry head letting her be.

She hoped that Kade would have a good first day tomorrow, because she cared about her a lot so hoped that she was alright, but the next morning, Kade was up and getting ready, feeling nervous about her first day of school putting on a hooded jacket so she could hide herself, until she felt comfortable, and right now, Kade was feeling scared making Dana get it.

"Hey you shouldn't be so nervous about this, plus they're gonna love you." Dana told her.

"I guess, but they're gonna be weird you know?" Kade said to her, drinking coffee, but it was helping her relax plus was seeing Dana go with her, since she did not have work today, which was helping Kade feel better going to the elementary school makimg Kade curious, seeing a lot of kids on the pkayground, going to join them.

The other kids in her class were impressed by her, making the chubby female kit feel better, about being worried makimg Dana relieved knowing things might be alright, seeing the bell ring making her surprised.

"I'll be back at the end of the day, to pick you up." Dana told her seeing her go inside with the other kids, hoping that she was alright going to do her own thing but her phone buzzed as it was Kade's school making her curious, hearing that Kade was in his office leaving the coffee house she was in, going to there wondering what had happened hearing that Kade had gotten into a fight, with some Believer kids."

"Those guys are crazy, as my dad and uncles fought those guys, plus they started it!" Kade said, making Dana get it, believing the kit because Rocket had told her about this, but sighed hearing Kade was suspended for a few days leaving the school, seeing Kade quiet but Dana knew it was not her fault, so was going to get a snack.

"My dad told you about the Believers?" Kade asked, seeing the dark blue haired woman nod.

"I'll tell him what happened, Kade but good you stood your ground." Dana replied.


	11. Up All Night In Outer Space

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people enjoy, and thanks to those that favourited this series**

 **In this one, Kade is having an all night adventure and discovering a pkanet of sweet things, using a ship she made herself, that Dana does not know about but it makes the little kit tired and hiding it from Dana because she does not know how she will react.**

* * *

Kade was in her room in the apartment playing with toys, and inventing a ship that she could fly into space so she could have adventures, which she had not told Dana about because she might flip but she did not care because she liked adventures plus was making a suit that somebody like her could wear, grinning deciding to blast off but would be back, before Dana got home from her shift.

Plus she'd charted a very sweet planet, so was going there, blasting off unaware that others in the building had seen her take off, finding a sweet planet of sweet things like candy making the chubby female kit wide eyed because she had an natural sweet tooth seeing aliens that lived there curious.

"We might have found our next ruler, in this little one when she comes of age." one of them said, seeing Kade eating the debris of a cupcake house which was aiding her chubbiness knowing a lot of kids would love this place cupping soda in her paws, drinking even though Starlord had taught her not to, but she was not on Terra right now.

"This is the pkanet Sweet, but not many life forms know, about it, Kade." Anotjer creature told her.

"Cool, and a lot of kids across the galaxy woukd love this place, I do." Kade replied to him.

She was loving being here, but heard her watch beep, realising she had to go before Dana got back and worried getting into her ship, leaving promising to come back arriving back on Terra and in Dana's apartment as the sun came up hiding the ship, using a cloaking device feeling sleepy from the late night treats she'd had on Planet Sweet hoping to go back there for sure.

Dana was surprised she was up, because people in the building had been talking about seeing a spaceship leave from here guessing Kade had built herself a ship seeing her go to the bathroom, but impressed hearing she had discovered a planet full of sweets and sweet things seeing she had gotten a little bigger in her belly wondering where she had been.

"Pleading the fifth, Dana!" Kade said yawning as she was tired."

Dana was letting her sleep, because she would be grumpy like her dad, because she seemed like she had been up all night wondering what she had been doing all night, so was making herself breakfast but saving some for Kade, when she woke up later hoping that she was alright leaving for work, hoping that Kade was alright unaware she'd been on another planet all night.

Later that afternoon, Kade began to stir, feelijg a bit better hoping that Dana did not know that she'd been in outer space all night, which her dad knew about but promised not to tell her mom who was pregnant right now, so did not want to upset her or Dana, so was making herself a snack to help wake herself up, drinking soda, which made her chubby belly happy.


	12. Inventing Her Own Phone

_I wonder if my new brother or sister is born yet, because I want to meet them?_

It was a few months later, and Kade was excited for her first Halloween, after Dana had explained to her how fun it was plus they had carved jack o lanterns, plus had bought trick or treat candy for trick and treaters, but Kade was also thinking about her new brother or sister plus was dressing up as a zombie making Kade grin.

"Yeah, I heard from my dad, it could be time for my sibling, to come." Kade told Dana making her grin as she saw Kade's bracelet beep meaning an new message had came which was from her dad making her eyes widen in excitement.

"Yes, my sister came, which should be fun for my uncles, I mean." Kade told her.

Dana wondered if Kade's parents would bring her new sister here, so she could meet her, seeing Kade shake her furry head guessing that just being born, her new sister might not be ready for interplanetary travel meaning she would have to go to them and Tbankfully she was not wearing her Halloween costume, because she did not want to frighten her sister.

"I'm sure she'll love you, plus you can tell me about it, when you get back." Dana told her but unaware the kit had her own ship but Kade was inventing her own cellphone, using the broken pieces from Dana's cellphone, since she wanted to communicate with her family besides using her bracelet, or writing a letter, which Dana found very clever.

"Yeah, since in space it's alright for me to have one, but not on Terra." Kade said phoning her parents seeing a ho,o call making Dana impressed.

"Yeah, I made my own cellphone, so that way, I can talk to you, without going to the Milano all the time." Kade said.

 _That is very awesome Kade, my little genius but your mom just gave birth, to your sister, Tarus but she's very cute, just like you were at her age, and not afraid of uncle Groot which is intresting, you know?_

 _But what about you, you doing okay on Terra!_

Kade was telling her dad about things like school, but also about Halloween making Rocket grin at her excitement knowing that Dana was being a good caretaker, knowing when it came to the holidays, they would visit with Tarus making the chubby female kit excited seeing her dad hang up, pleased that her invention worked and hoped her folks were alright.

* * *

That night on the Milano, Mira and Rocket were tending to their younger daughter, feeding her but burping her making them think of Kade at this age, hoping when Tarus got older, she would stay with them, seeing Mira rocking Tarus gently, seeing her fall asleep knowing things were good for them, along with Kade.

"Kade's fine, Mira as she just was talking to me earlier, on a phone she invented." Rocket told her.

He knew that things were alright, and that Tarus needed them, plus they could visit Kade like at the holidays so saw Mira sleepy because of getting their younger daughter seeing Rocket tuck her in, leaving her and Tarus to rest.


	13. Trick Or Yreat

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but thanks to Malchus-Fireheart for reviewing.**

 **In this one, it's Halloween but Kade is having fun trick or treating, and letting Comet sleep over while Dana is at a Halloween party.**

* * *

"Hehe, all this Halloween candy I got is awesome, too bad we don't have Halloween in space, or on my dad's pkanet, Half World." Kade said eating or biting into a candy apple making Dana giggle.

It was later Halloween night, and Kade was back from trick or treating since Dana was going to a Halloween party dressed like an alien from the things Kade had told her about outer space, making Kade proud.

 _I hope she's alright, while I'm at this party, since Halloween alone cable scary, especially to a kit like her plus peopke pkay pranks in the apartment building._

"Hey go to your party, I'm big enough to stay by myself, plus I have my phone." Kade said.

After Dana left, Kade was eating more of her candy, unawsre of what happens when you did that, but being a kit, she did not know these things seeing Comet join her excited about trick or treating, guessing they could do it by themselves leaving the apartment, taking Kade's Segway scooter, hitting the streets of Thd city again, hoping Dana did not know.

"She'll be gone all night, Kade but it is alright, since we're having fun." Comet told her.

"Yep, and Thimgs are gonna be fun, maybe you can sleep over!" Kade told him.

After getting back to her and Dana's apartment, Kade was in her room with Comet, and had made a blanket fort, which they were in with the candy they had, telling stories among other things, and were up all noght finally falling asleep, after the sun came up and Dana was surprised yet impressed that both Comet and Kade had stayed up all night.

"Yeah, we were trick or treating then came back, and had more fun." Kade told her yawning, making Dana get it.

She was making pancakes for her and Comet to help them wake up, but Comet was still sleeping which was very cute making Kade's cheeks go pink, making the dark blue haired woman giggle knowing that Kade liked Comet but being a kit she was too shy to say.

Later, Comet and Kade were eating pancakes and talking about things like last night making Kade giggle because Comet had told her about last night.

Dana was grinning at this, because she heard Kade giggling like crazy half from the pancakes, and because she liked Comet knowing she was being shy so could talk to Mira about this.

"Is Kade okay, why is she acting like that?" Comet asked Dana.

"No idea, but just let her be." she told him.

She saw that he liked Kade, so was leaving him be, so saw them on the couch watching TV, but was sleepy taking an nap because they were up all night, which Dana found cute.


	14. Alone Time

Kade grinned, as she and Comet were wearing super suits that she had made since her uncle's had explained she did not need super powers to help like they did, but Comet found this awesome like anything Kade did, hearing her giggling like crazy, but was holding her paw making Dana grin walking in.

 _Yes, she's so cute, but this is normal for girls her age so Mira can help, since Kade has been hanging out with Comet a lot._

"Oh hey, you're home already, and I can explain about the suits!" Kade said blushing.

"It's alright, as it is very cute." Dana said seeing Comet leave for now, making Kade sigh, because she anId Comet had been having fun but then Dana coming home scared Comet away.

"Sorry about that, but I think you like each other." Dana said, seeing Kade roll her eyes.

"Eww, why would you think that?" Kade told her, making her chuckle because Kade's reaction was very cute but typical of somebody her age, knowing she was hiding her feelings, so was dropping it for now, plus told Kade she had an all night shift making the chubby female kit happy, because she could have another sleepover with Comet like Halloween.

"Oh nothing's going on, I promise." Kade said, hiding her phone behind her back, because she had been texting Comet.

Dana had been talking to Mira, Kade's motner about this knowing Kade liked Comet, hoping Rocket did not know because he would flip, because he was overprotective of Kade making Mira agree on that deciding not to tell Rocket, because he would flip out.

Later that night, Comet and Kade were hanging out but having fun, and being themselves, which was good hoping that Dana or Kade's parents did not know, because Dana was making a big deal out of it, plus Kade's parents did not know, well her dad did feeling sleepy along with Comet, imagining about the future.

* * *

"Are you spying on Kade, Rockie?" Mira asked her husband.

"Maybe, but I am her father, and I think she likes Comet, which is bad!" Rocket said.

It was late at night, but on the Mi,ano, both Mira and Rocket were up because of Tarus plus Rocket had been spying on Kade because he knew she liked living on Terra, and now she had a boyfriend?

"Rockie don't flip out, plus Comet is nice and we can trust him." Mira told him.

"I guess but Kade ain't coming back here again, she's gonna want to stay on Terra and forget about us." Rocket said, making his female mate face palm at his anxiety fit going to check on Tarus who was still sleeping cuddling her favourite stuffed animal hoping Rocket would not freak out, because she liked that Kade was feeling like she belonged on Terra, because she wanted her to be happy.

"Just leave Kade be, Rockie alright?" she said.


	15. A Glimpse Of the Future

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the series, and know that Malchus-Fireheart likes._**

 ** _In this one, we get a glimpse of what Kade will be like as a teenager because I plan to write a series about her as a teenager on Terra so hope you like this._**

* * *

 _It was ten years into the future, and Kade had grown up from an adorable little kit into a sweet but mischievous thirteen year old who was chubby, but right now hanging out with other Terrans of her species which her dad would have a meteor about, which was weird to her since she and her friends besides Comet always had fun, p,us she had made a house for them, so they did not have to sleep in a trash can._

 _Kade was also an inventor, and had made lots of gadgets and things to enhance the apartment building that she and her human friend, Dana lived in plus Dana had a fiance who was cool with her living with Dana._

 _"Kade, don't you have to go soon?"Gund asked her._

 _"Yeah,but we were having fun." Kade replied to him._

 _Her watch beeping meant she had to go back to the apartment, Getying onto her Segway scooter blasting off to get back to the apartment in time before Dana got home because she and Perry were having date night, making it going to the bathroom, because she had to get clean after hanging out with her friends giggling._

 _For her, being a teenage kit was weird because her voice had changed, she was a little taller among other things, which Dana and her mom Mira was helping her make sense of looking at herself in the bathroom mirror after drying off after her bath, tying up her long brow red bangs into a ponytail sighing, brushing her teeth._

 _"Kade you there, you home?" Dana called out._

 _"Yeah Dana, I'm home." Kade said from the bathroom._

 _She stepped out wearing a blouse shirt that covered most of her chubby furry belly, which was cute, plus loved being chubby, plus helping Comet get like that too, making Dana grin, guessing she was going to be with Comet seeing her nod plus had sprayed some perfume on her to make her smell sweet._

 _Plus Dana had to hide her jewellery box because being a raccoon, Kade liked taking stuff from it like eating treats in the kitchen but she preferred the chubby female kit eating treats than stealing her jewellery, seeing her getting her messenger bag and leaving on her Segway scooter, making Dana hope she would stay out of trouble._

* * *

 _"Double or nothing, Kade!" Comet said giggling, as they were racing each other on scooters since they were going to the ice cream parlour, since some of their dates revolved around eating, being chubby, but that just added to their cuteness_

 _"Let's go, plus Dana has date night too." Kade said to him, as they arrived but saw there was an ice cream eating contest going on making Comet and Kade grin, entering because they would win for sure entering._

 _They were beating a lot of Terrans, but winning making both Comet and Kade hyper but sleepy because it was a food coma getting back to Comet's apartment plus were crashing on the couch after peeing in the bathroom, sleeping in each other's arms plus had been talking about when they became older which involved marriage, maybe become a family which made Comet curious._

 _"That means you'd stay here, and not be in space?" he asked her cuddling her._

 _"Yeah, I feel like I belong here." Kade told him yawning going back to sleep unaware that Dana was worried, and looking for her relieved to find her there sleeping but looked more chubby, grinning letting them be, knowing Rocket would blow a gasket, if he knew this happened._


	16. Being Visited By Their Future Kit

It was pretty late at night, but Kade was still up for it being a school night plus Comet was hanging out with her in a pop tent in her room, plus they were eating treats plus had figured out how to make smores, without starting a fire or setting off the smoke alarms, making Comet giggle at this, unaware that a visitor from the future was here, a chubby male kit wearing a jean jacket.

He was Comet and Kade's son, Meek but from the future as he had wanted to see what his parents were like at his age, seeing Kade curious, because he looked like part of their family, guessing he was from the future.

"Hey there, I'm Meek, I'm from the future." he told them making Kade grin guessing who he was.

"Hey are those smores?" he said, seeing Comet nod curious seeing the male kit eating, making Kade giggle seeing what looked like a watch, guessing that was how he'd gotten here seeing him nod, but whispering into her ear making her grin wide.

"What did he tell you, Kade?" Comet asked her.

"That's a secret, Comet but it's about the future." she replied.

They were hanging out but playing seeing the sun come up, as Meek left liking his parents at his age, hoping to hang out more with them but would tell his grandpa later, making Comet wonder where Meek went, hearing Kade say that he probably went to the future where he belonged, yawning just as Dana woke up but wondered why Kade looked tired.

"No reason, Dana." Kade lied drinking coffee to help wake her up.

At school, Kade was resting her furry head on her desk, zoning out since she was pretty smart but the teacher was surprised needing to contact Dana, since this was the fourth time this had happened, making Kade get it knowing it was okay going to lunch making the teacher sigh calling Dana.

* * *

"You were up late last night, eh and had Comet over?" Dana asked Kade.

"Because "Yep, plus a friend from the future hung out with us." Kade replied.

It was later that afternoon as Dana and Kade were at Starbucks but Kade was helping Dana out with her shift, after the teacher had been talking to the teacher about things, like what Kade had made for the science fair along with not bringing things for show and tell.

"Because most of the stuff I have would be too dangerous, you know?" Kade told her.

Dana got that, but was knowing that she had to try being herself, even if other Terrans thought she was weird seeing her working on things but was relaxing watching stuff, making Dana relieved, wondering what she was making.

"A time machine, to see what the future is like." Kade replied making Dana curious.


	17. Celebrating A Birthday

It was a year later but Dana had learnt when Kade's birthday was, so was preparing along with Kade's parents and uncles like baking a cake, plus having a party plus Comet was helping distract Kade, while they were setting up plus she found Kade's little sister, Tarus being curious about everything which Mira and Rocket found cute, plus Gamora was seeing Groot helping feed Tarus because the infant female kit was hungry and liked when he rocked her gently to sleep.

"I bet that Comet is distracting Kade, you know?" Dana told them.

"Yes, as she likes being around him, you know?" Rocket told Dana.

She nodded in reply knowing that Kade's dad did not get why his eldest kit would want to live here, but Mira got it because here, Kade was thriving compared to being cooped up on the Milano seeing Comet there saying that Kade was racing other kids using her Segway scooter, impressing Rocket because he loved seeing his kit beating other kids.

"So you're Comet, eh, that Kade is all jittery about?" Rocket told him.

"Y-Yes, sir, your daughter is awesome you know?" Comet told him.

Mira was relieving him that Comet was a good kit to Kade, and would never hurt her making Rocket sigh relenting deciding to give Comet a chance for Kade's sake plus it was her birthday and were her family making Starlord agree, because Comet seemed sweet but chubby or becoming chubby, hearing Drax agree, but could hear Kade coming as they were hiding, like Groot pretending to be a tree plus Mira turned the lights off.

Kade was confused, entering the apartment, thinking something was wrong, preparing to fight intruders but hearing Tarus made her giggle, seeing the lights come on.

"Surprise, happy birthday!" she heard her entire family say, impressing her.

"Hey, guys thanks for being here." Kade told them making Rocket chuckle

"Yeah, we weren't gonna miss your birthday, for the galaxy." Mira told her.

Kade grinned as they were having fun, but was dancing with Comet, making Rocket a little protective of Kade making Mira sigh because Kade liked Comet and he promised to give the kit a chance, so was leaving them be plus Kade was helping her mom with Tarus which Dana thought adorable knowing she would be an awesome mom one day


	18. Climbing

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope you all enjoy plus some of this was inspired by my best friend telling me that raccoons like to climb but knew that Kade would be climbing a lot.**

 **In this one, Kade is listening to her raccoon instincts, and climbing all over the apartment which worries Dana so she does it in secret along with Comet.**

* * *

Kade giggled climbing up the curtains, as Dana was not home yet, plus Comet was asleep plus after she and Dana had watched a documentary about Terran raccoons, she was practicing raccoon skills but going through a climbing phase like what her dad said, but it was cool getting higher unaware that Dana had just gotten home.

"Kade, what on Terra are you doing, as it's dangerous?" Dana said making the chubby raccoon female lose her footing but thankfully Dana caught her, breathing deeply because she had been worried about her.

"Aww come on, I'm fine!" Kade told her, as she was checking her for bumps or bruises.

"I know you're getting in touch with your instincts, but don't worry me, because I thought you got hurt." Dana told her making the chubby female raccoon kit sigh.

"I'm sorry, Dana, but I can't help it." Kade told her, but she was worried for her making coffee to calm down, making lattes, making Kade hope she was okay, needing to talk to Comet later about it, drinking, making Dana sigh because she knew Kade seemed upset from her reaction needing to talk to Mira and Rocket about this.

Later that night, Comet and Kade were hanging out, but Comet sensed something bothered Kade, hearing her explain what had happened making him get it, explaining her climbing thing was her raccoon instincts, because he was starting to do it too, so we're having fun climbing down from the fire escape seeing trash cans, which they saw other Terran raccoons doing that.

They were having fun, but returned to the apartment building as the sun came up, making Dana unaware of what she and Comet had been doing, seeing the chubby female kit sleepy, wondering what she had been doing with Comet all night.

"Pkeading the fifth, you know?" Kade lied making her wonder if she was alright.

She was letting her sleep on the couch, hoping she was alright plus needed to talk to Mira about this, hoping she was not getting into anything dangerous.


	19. A Very Exotic Breakfast

**A/N**

 **After finding out that Season 3 of Guardian's starts on Disney XD later, I felt like updating along with missing Kade being little so one thing led to another.**

 **In this one, Kade makes the most exotic choice for breakfast, which happens to be smores plus she and Comet make friends with otjer raccoon kits in the city, which Rocket might flip out about if he finds out.**

* * *

"Oh yeah, this cereal is awesome, who knew you could have smores for breakfast?" Kade said.

It was almost noon/early afternoon and Kade was up but had made smores for breakfast after seeing cereals like that at the grocery store when shopping with Dana, plus it was saying the chubby raccoon female's belly which was getting a little bigger as she was a growing kit like her parents said.

"Kade, what're you doing on the table, and you made smores for breakfast?" Dana asked her, seeing Kade nod as she guessed that Dana was just back from work, seeing the dark blue haired woman nod hugging her.

"Hey, my people climb a lot, even nature shows say that, plus we like junk food." Kade pointed out, making Dana grin at the kit's words agreeing with the junk food part plus loved she was chubby.

"Yeah, beside Terra's going that way amyways, you know?" Kade said, her mouth full of graham crackers making Dana giggle at her furry yet quirky sister surprising Kade at her words.

"It's true, as we are family, even if we're not born into the same family, or the same planet." Dana told her, making Kade wipe tears away with a chubby paw because she had not heard from her parents in a bit, since her sister, Tar"Weus was born making Kade guess they were just taking care of her, hoping they were alright eating leftover cookies making her belly happy, growing a little more.

"At least my junk food can't upset me, hehe." Kade said, inventing for a bit despite knowing she would get sleepy in a bit imagining what Terra would be like if the pkanet just had junk food gigglimg hysterically, as Comet entered, hearing her tell him chuckling knowing Terran raccoons were like them, seeing Kade curious, as she had never hung out with Terran ones making Comet get it.

"We should, plus my dad never let me, as that makes him nuts." Kade said as they were leaving.

They saw a lot of their kin goofing around, plus digging through trash amusing Kade, guessing that was where Starlord got that joke from, seeing a female kit her age curious, knowing that she was different.

"Whoa, your dad's who I think he is, but my name's Meeka, and my friends and I have adventures, plus pretty hungry a lot." she told Kade making Kade and Comet get it, seeing she was chubby like them.

"Yes I knew this would be awesome, plus we never had slurpies before, you know?" Meeka said as she, Kade and Tneir new friends were hanging out and drinking slurpies which Kade had gotten for them, guessing the owner might not let her new friend walk into the store.

* * *

iLater that night, early morning, Kade was still up but talking to her mom but keeping Meeka a secret knowing her dad would freak if he knew, like when he first met Comet, plus Dana was out with friends so tne chubby little kit was on her own which she did not mind making Mira sigh, before hanging up.

"I'm alright, besides they have Tarus to deal with." Kade muttered eating cake, making her chubby body happy, plus her tail was getting chubbier which Dana thought was cute crashing on the couch with cake watching her favourite shows, loving being big physically as her mom was chubby.

"By sunrise she was pretty sleepy feeling like a zombie raccoon, which was funny since she guessed they just ate junk food and not what otners would think, lying down on the couch, zoning out just as Dana came home guessing Kade had been up all night as usual, seeing Kade's cellphone go off, answering as it was her dad, explaining that Kade was sleeping right now.

"Your dad was worrying about you, after you and your mom talked, but we can talk about it later." Dana said to Kade softly hearing said kit sleep talking letting her be.


	20. All Poxed Up

It was later that afternoon, but Kade was not feeling so good, and feeling itchy, really itchy unaware that she was sick but tired along with not feeling like herself unaware it was raccoon pox, deciding not to let anybody know getting onto her Segway scooter, activating the rocket boosters making Dana get it seeing Mira here wondering if Kade was alright.

"I think she caught something, but she is acting tough, just like Rockie like this." she told Dana knowing Kade would tell them sooner or later, or they would notice it sooner seeing Comet there.

"Yeah she was off Ladt night, when we were hanging out, but she kept denying it." he told them, hoping she was alright, making Comet guess Kade was hanging out with Meeka, making him nervous in case she got her sick.

"Meeka is Kade's new friend and a Terran raccoon." Dana told Mira making her get, why Kade had not told her or her dad but she was not judging hoping Kade would come home.

* * *

Kade was indeed hanging out with Meeka, but not feeling so good plus Meeka was noticing spots appearing over Kade's furry body seeing her whimper, despite saying she was alright, despite the evidence making Meeka get it, that Kade was like her dad stubborn, knowing the pox would just make her friend miserable until she got help, knowing that Comet and her folks were worried.

"Relax Meeka, I'm fine, I guess." Kade lied coughing a lot, making her friends worried knowing something was wrong seeing her uncle, Ranger whom was like her dad, as Mira had needed his help to get Kade to come back to her and Dana's apartment.

"Oh boy, somebody has the pox alright, Mira was right to be worrying." he said taking her back, seeing Dana and Mira relieved seeing she had raccoon pox putting her on the couch, making Ranger get it, letting things be, telling his brother that Kade was alright seeing Mira roll her eyes.

"Ranger, don't worry Rockie alright, he's busy with Tarus, alright?" she said, making Dana chuckle at this, because Kade's family were very intresting, but heard Kade talking feverishly, getting an ice pack putting it on her head to bring down her fever making Mira relieved and Ranger surprised by this, as Rocket had told him about this, seeing Mira sigh.

Kade was surprised waking up later finding herself in her and Dana's apartment, wondering if she had sleep walked back making Dana giggle at her sister, telling her what was going on, making her frown.

"Ohhh, but it's odd that uncle Ranger's here, you know?" Kade told her, making Ranger chuckle hysterically hearing her coughing a lot hoping she had not started smoking, making Mira face palm.

"Ranger, she's a kit, she wouldn't be smoking!" she pointed out, making Kade sleepy going back to sleep, which Dana got knowing things were intresting right now but was getting lotion just in case she scratched, getting ice cream for her since the kit was feeling miserable being Poxed up, making Mira get it.

"I should get back, as Tarus must be driving Rockie nuts, you know?" Mira told Dana making the dark blue haired woman get it, hoping that Kade would be alright.


	21. Looking Out For Her

"Hmmm, dad and mom are probably busy, you know, with Tarus?" Made muttered, while up late while Dana was out.

It was later the next night and Kade was still Poxed up, but on the couch as she did not want to go to bed, yet was feeling miserable plus she could not go near Comet, Poxed up which she got.

"Stupid pox and my dad would hang out, if he was like this, hehe." Kade said feeling feverish but walking out of the apartment she and Dana shared, making some of the others in the building curious, wondering if Shd was alright.

"What the heck is she doing out of bed, not good!" Comet said, going aftervKade, not caring if he got sick because Kade needed him going after her, hoping she was alright, seeing her on her rocket booster end Segway scooter making the male kit worry, Fibding her curled up in a furry ball, despite being covered in spots, she looked cute.

"Kade you gotta come back, as you look terrible and not yourself, plus Dana might freak." Comet told her.

"I don't want to be stuck in bed, alright, but I don't like feeling crummy." Kade said coughing up a storm.

"I know but you're feeling terrible, and need to rest, so you can get better." Comet told her pkaying a paw on her head feeling it was red hot, so was getting her to go back, hoping that Dana would not flip out, if she knew Kade had left the building while sick.

Later that morning, Kade was surprised seeing her dad here, wondering what he s doing here, making Rocket grin because he'd been worried about her plus Mirawas looking after Tarus, making Kade get it, feeling crummy, making him get it.

"Wait what if you get sick, from being around me?" Kade asked coughing a lot, seeing her dad shake his furry head but was knowing that Starlord was happy he was here, giving them a bit of a break making Kade grin feverishly, just as Dana got home wondering what was going on, as Rocket was hiding under the coffee table.

"Holy cow sweetie, you're burning up, you must have been out of bed." Dana asked her.

"So, as my dad would be kicking butt, even if he was sick." Kade replied grumpily, which made Rocket grin.

"Even if your dad is a Guardian of the Galaxy, I'm sure your mom would make him rest." Dana told her making Rocket smirk, as Mira would make him rest, but was shy around Dana, even if she was nice to Kade, he saw her leave coming out, seeing Kade out of it, getting an ice pack to bring her fever down, before Dana walked in.

"Hmm, maybe we have a visitor in here, probably Kade's dad." she said to herself, making Rocket surprised by her senses.

"I was worried for Kade, so I had to come, plus I guess for a Terran you're alright." Rocket told her making Dana giggle.


	22. Trying To Cheer Her Up

"I'm glad you're feeling better, because we were worried about you, Comet too." Dana said to Kadecand making the chubby female raccoon kit nod in reply plus was going back to school since she was feeling better after being Poxed up, hoping her teacher was not too mad because she'd been off because of raccoon pox and right now, she was eating waffles and drinking coffee meaning she would be hyper.

"Yeah but things will be fine, plus I am smart just like my dad, you know?" Kade said after swallowing, which Dana had told her to do hearing her talking with her mouth full hoping she would not do the climbing thing because she might get hurt or freak tne teacher out, despite Rocket telling her, that raccoons did it a lot.

Kade was getting onto her Segway scooter that was rocket bolstered blasting off, after getting her lunch bag from Dana after hugging her, hoping she would have a good day since it was typical as she worked part time now, because of Kade.

She hoped that nothing too crazy would happen with Kade going back to school since she had a rep at school because she was like her dad which amused Rocket, everyday she told him, or Kade told him herself, but later the principal phoned her making her wonder what had happened going to the elementary school seeing Kade sitting outside the office quiet and upset.

Dana got it after the principal said that some kids had been making fun of Kade, which Dana got, hoping to cheer the female kit up after they left knowing Kade's dad could help with since in her class, they were doing a project about family making Dana get it.

* * *

"Poor kit, as Rockie had that happen to him, growing up you know?" Mira said to Dana, after the blue haired woman told her and Rocket later, after they had shown up because Rocket had sensed that something was up with Kade, so talking to Dana confirmed his hunch, annoyed that some little Terrans were bothering Kade, hoping to cheer her up and boost her confidence a bit.

"Yeah she's with Comet right now, plus we got ice cream after leaving school earlier, but she got suspended for a while." Dana said making Mira surprised yet Rocket was impressed that Kade was starting to get a rep like his at that age making Mira shake her furry head at him.

"Rockie, I know you liked that rep in the past, but it might cause problems for Kade later on." she told him, plus amused that Kade had been climbing up things at school like in the classroom, knowing the teacher got nervous seeing her do it despite the fact it was something their species did knowing Terrans did not get it.

"Well it's something our species do, instincts you know?" Rocket said just as Kade came I, hugging her parents making Rocket and Mira get it, as it had been a while since the last time they had visited, hearing her ask who was looking after Tarus if they were here making Mira giggle.

"Your uncles and ain't are watching her while we're here, plus Dana was telling us about things." Mira said to her.

"Yeah, you're taking after me a little, with all your antics!" Rocket said seeing her nod.


	23. Going To Visit Terra

Kade was excited as her parents and Tarus were coming to visit, so was tidying up her room plus cuddling her stuffed raccoon, which she named Rockie after the name her mom called her dad, because she missed her parents sometimes along with her uncles, hoping things would be fun when they visited.

After that, she was eating waffles in the kitchen, along with drinking coffee, hopimg that her parents were safe a,ong with her sister, but Dana was getting it, her friend was homesick, hoping maybe her parents could make it go away hearing Kade singing to herself which was adorable recording it on her phone sending it to Mira and Rocket.

"Oh hey Dana you alright, , is everything okay?" Kade asked her.

"I'm fine, but worrying about you, as I think you're homesick, as you haven't been yourself." Dana replied.

"What's homesick, is it contagious?" Kade asked scared making Dana giggle.

"No it means you miss home and your family, you know?" Dana told her making her get it.

She was cuddling on her lap on the couch admitting she was homesick and telling her what she missed about home, and the song she had been singing was something her mom sang, when she could not sleep or had a bad dream along with being scared of the dark making Dana get it, knowing Mira, Rocket and Tarus visiting might do Kade good hearing her yawn.

"Go take an nap, as you were up all night, I bet." she told Kade seeing her on the couch, sleeping.

* * *

While Kade was sleeping, Mira, Rocket and Tarus were in Terra's air space, but Tarus was very excited to see her big sister and the toddler had just woken up from an nap, making Mira chuckle, seeing Tarus drinking juice from a cup since Rocket had used the same trick he had did with Kade, when he and Mira were weaning her off the bottle and it was working.

"Kadey there?" Tarus asked pointing outside the window down at the blue and green planet in front of them.

"Yes sweetie, but she will be happy seeing us, as she misses us a lot." Mira told her, seeing Rocket take the ship down into the planet hearing Tarus giggle, because she thought it was funny making Mira shake her furry head at him.

"Relax Mira, would I really put you and Taru in danger?" Rocket said making her guess he would not do that.

"No as you care about us like with Groot but let's hope Kade is alright." Mira replied hearing Tarus ask her dad to do that again making Mira nervous, seeing Rocket land the ship outside the apartment building that Dana and Kade lived in, as they got out of the ship, holding Tarus going inside the building, seeing Tarus curious.

Rocket was hoping that Kade was alright, as they arrived at Dana and Kade's apartment knocking on the door seeing Dana answer grinning letting them in seeing Mira and Rocket grin, seeing Kade asleep on the couch, as Tarus hugged her while sleeping making Dana giggle softly because it was cute.


	24. Hanging Out With Her Dad

"I'm glad you and mommy, along with Tarus are here, I really missed you." Kade said.

"Yeah Kadey, Taru miss you." Tarus said to her making Mira smile along with Rocket at their younger kit's cuteness as she was on Mira's lap.

"Yeah as I got homesick, according to Dana, and hope things are alright." Kade said.

"Yeah, but it's alright to be that way, as everybody gets like that." Mira told her.

It was later that afternoon after Kade had woken up from her nap so was happy being with her parents and little sister, plus had hugged them a lot, plus she was cuddling them, making her parents get it knowing she got like this yet Dana was understanding plus had taken a photo, for when Kade's parents and sister were not here.

"Yeah plus Tarus has fun bothering uncle Peter." Rocket told her making Kade giggle at her little sister's antics making Mira shake her furry head at this, hoping that Kade was alright, because he felt bad about not showing up in a while but would make up for that, making Dana curious, hoping it was nothing too crazy.

"Well I missed being with her, you know?" Rocket told them.

He then was thinking of taking her to San Fransyokyo because it was paradise for them, making Dana and Mira get it, because they wanted to go shopping and taking Tarus with them while Rocket and Kade were going out making Tarus wonder why she could not go with them.

"We're gonna do big kit stuff, alright?" Rocket told Tarus seeing her hug his leg before she left with her mom and Dana because she wanted to see what her dad and big sister were gonna do.

* * *

Kade was enjoying hanging out with her dad in San Fransyokyo, as they were at the Lucky Cat cafe, drinking smoothies after touring the San Fransyokyo Insitute of Tech, which would be a Pergect school for Kade because like him, she was great at inventing tech and gadgets seeing a robbery in action, making both her and Rocket jump into action, seeing superheroes show up who were curious about them, seeing Rocket and Kade take care of the robber.

"Come on dad let these guys take it from here, you know?" Kade said as some of these heroes smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping but where did you two come from?" Hiro asked them.

"My dad is a Guardian of thevGalaxy but I'm Kade, we just came forva visit." Kade told him seeing Hiro give herva card.

"Thanks, Hiro as things are looking up." Kade told him as they were leaving them be, hoping that Sneaker would believe her, when she told her later making Rocket chuckle at this because it was cute.

"She will, as she thinks my being a Guardian of thevGalaxy is awesome." Rocket told her as they were having fun hoping Dana and Mira were having fun with Tarus.


End file.
